the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tale of the Elemental Wizard
The Tale of the Elemental Wizard is an ancient myth that attempts to explain the origin of Qazi, a vicious insect that plagued Asoumiranz for millennia. It has been proven to be impossible to have ever happened, but it is still very popular as a cautionary tale for children. The Tale Legend has it that there was once a powerful Elemental Wizard who livied in Alvalpa. From the day he was born he was feared by all of the creatures of Alvalpa. He knew more of the arcane than anyone else has ever known. Despite living in a wasteland, he lived to make others happy. Every spell he cast was to bring joy to the people around him, and every rune he used benefitted hundreds. This Elemental Wizard had many trinkets. His most prized trinket was the life trinket. The life trinket gave him power to create life at will. He used it to create a small insect called the Qazi. The Qazi was cute. It flew around and made children laugh. Every adult who saw it would smile. It is said that if you saw the Qazi, you would be happy for the rest of the week. One day the elemental wizard learned of a trinket that could control the Otherverse. It could only be made using the life trinket and two other trinkets - the space trinket and the time trinket. And so, the man went on a search to find the two trinkets. The Elemental Wizard explored everywhere. He could not find the two trinkets. He decided that the two trinkets must be somehow beyond the Otherverse. He spent months studying the trinkets of space and time, and came to the conclusion that they were being hidden by something. It was hidden in order to save the Otherverse from destruction. The trinkets of space and time were not meant for the hands of mortals, not even the wisest of them. The Elemental Wizard was eager to take control of these trinkets and make the Otherverse a happy place for everyone. Once he had control of all three ultra trinkets, he planned to eliminate all suffering from the Otherverse. He then spent years crafting a spell that would reveal to him every secret of the Otherverse. In order to craft it, he needed a stockpile of trinkets and other resources. He guarded it day and night to make sure no one stole it, all while preparing the spell itself. Once he had the necessary resources, he crafted the spell. He chanted some unknown words, and then suddenly a brilliant light illuminated all of Otherverse. Many creatures saw the flash, and began to have random thoughts and gained small amounts of knowledge. The Elemental Wizard now knew everything in the Otherverse. He could see everything in the past, present, and future. He had so much knowledge that he could not focus! It took him a full day to get back on track. He could see that the space and time trinkets were beyond the Otherverse. He used his now infinite knowledge to escape the boundaries of the Otherverse. In the distance, he saw a shadowy figure holding two trinkets. He approached the shadowy figure. The figure said to him, "This is it. This is what you've been searching for. That trinket you're wearing, along with these two trinkets, created the universe. Together they have the power to destroy it. With these trinkets, you may do anything. The world will be yours. Since you worked so hard, and I am impressed, I bestow these trinkets upon you". The Elemental Wizard was given the two trinkets. He returned to the Otherverse, and forged the reality trinket from the three trinkets. Unfortunately, the trinket he made was not the reality trinket. He put it on, but gained no powers that he hadn't had before. He still had the power of life, but he felt... Different. He no longer respected the people around him. He had forgotten the greatness of life. His heart was filled with hatred. He had been fooled. All his work was undone. The Qazi became a vicious creature that swarmed crops and burnt them to the ground. One look into the Qazi's hateful eyes would fill you with agony. The Elemental Wizard was filled with hate. The hate was so strong that it tore the poor Wizard apart. Before he died, he saw a shadowy figure tell him, "the two trinkets are not meant for mortal hands". Since then, the life trinket, space trinket, and time trinket have dissapeared to unknown locations. Category:Story